Welcome Back My Love
by Trevor Mustang
Summary: What would happen if Riza becomes pregnant with Roy's baby and he finds out the day he becomes Fuhrer? Chapter 3 is finally up!
1. I'm Pregnant

**AN: I do not own FMA, but if i did then I would not have ended it, I would make a spin-off series with Roy or at least make a second movie with Ed and Al.**

**I would like to thank my beta/girlfriend ARandomFangirl for standing with me when my story was in the beginning and supporting me when i thought this story would never be good enough, I would also like to thank MoonStarDuchess for writing her stories which inspired me to start writing**

Roy's day was going great. He had woken up refreshed, his breakfast hadn't burnt, the Elric brothers were out of his hair, and to top it all off, he had finally gotten the promotion to Fuhrer. He wasn't use to having good days, he was usually awoken by the moans of his neighbors and his eggs were always charred by his faulty stove, it would either use too much or too little, today it was just right.

But today was different, when he was woken up by the birds chirping he knew he would have a fantastic day. He was in the middle of eating his perfect eggs and listening to his favorite song, when he heard frantic knocking at the door. He had no idea that it would be General Grummen congratulating him on becoming Fuhrer. At first he thought the old man was senile and rambling on about false realities. But eventually more and more people started coming over to congratulate him. He realized it couldn't be some cruel joke when reporters started flocking to his tiny apartment trying to get an interview with the newly appointed Fuhrer. He did the best to answer their questions but eventually the shock was too great and he had to ask everyone to leave.

This was the best day of his life! It had taken him so long but he was finally able to climb his way up to the top. He had nearly died twice, once fighting the former King Bradley and once when the mysterious flying machines had invaded Armestris. He had made tons friends, many of which devoted their lives to him. Unfortunately he had also lost his best friend, and at his funeral, he vowed that when he made it to the top he would make the country a safer place for everyone.

He had just finished changing into his uniform and was in the middle of his second cup of coffee loaded with sugar and vanilla cream, when he started to think about the wonderful Riza Hawkeye he longed to touch her golden hair, to fall into the amber pools of her eyes, and to feel her soft pinkish skin he had once gotten intimate with her on this couch, the neighbors still asked when "that hot chick" was coming over again. Though he couldn't the strict anti-fraternizing laws forced them to keep their relationship a secret. He knew that if he got rid of the law and suddenly had a girlfriend in the military, people would get suspicious. Many thought that the military was suppose to spend their time defending their country not "having orgies" as one protestor put it.

His train of thought was derailed when he heard a soft knock at the door, he slowly got up from his comfy couch and put his coffee on the table. Roy walked over and opened the door. He stood there, face to face with same woman that he had been thinking about not even a second ago. He could tell that this visit was not for pleasure though, there wasn't even a hint of a smile on her face, and her eyes were puffy and red, showing that she had cried recently.

"What's the matter Rize?" He asked, calling her by her nickname that others would be shot at for calling her "Is something bothering you? Come in, sit down"

She slowly walked in, fidgeting with the cuff on her sleeve and sat down gingerly on the couch that Roy had been in only a minute ago.

"Roy, we really need to talk. This is big news" she whispered, avoiding Roy's eyes.

"What is it honey?" Roy questioned, obviously worried. He grabbed her hands and rubbing them.

"Roy, I'm…pregnant" she said softly, close to tears.

Roy was speechless, he grabbed his black hair and slowly sat down across from Riza in an armchair, when he tried to form a sentence all that came out was nonsense.

"Chief, what the hell are you all quiet about?!" a voice suddenly exclaimed from beyond the door "you should be happy for her! Our little Riza finally got laid!"

The voice belonged to Jean Havoc who poked his head into the door way "I just came over to say congratulations on becoming Fuhrer and I heard Riza tell you the news"

"If you know what's good for you you'll shut up and tell no one what you heard" Riza snapped fiercely, whipping out her gun and pointing it at his face.

"Are you crazy?! Watch where you're pointing that thing! You could hurt someone" Havoc yelled, pushing the gun out of his face "I won't tell…on one condition

Roy and Riza sighed at the same time, "And that would be…?" Roy asked, annoyed.

"You have to tell me who the father is" Havoc said smugly

"How about you don't tell anyone and we won't kill you?" Riza retorted harshly

"Now Riza, there's no point in going that far, but we might as well tell him, we don't want rumors flying around do we?"

"No sir."

"Okay, good, I-I'm the father of Riza's child, now that you know can you please just leave? We need to talk." Roy pleaded.

"Okay Chief, I'll see you later tonight at your party!" Havoc said with a huge grin on his face, obviously unaware of how serious this situation was.

Roy sighed loudly as he closed the door. Dealing with Havoc was the last thing the wanted to do now. He walked over to the stove slowly and started to boil some water then sat at the table in silence for a few minutes to try and collect his thoughts.

"Will you please just say something?!" Riza cried out.

"Okay, what the hell are we going to do, we can't exactly keep this from everyone, because A. Jean can't exactly keep a secret, B. you will swell over the next few months and C. I can't make my first ruling as Fuhrer to abolish the anti-fraternizing law."

"Well…there is always another option…" her voice trailed off as she spoke.

"You mean…?" he couldn't even finish his question

"Yeah, abortion" She replied sorrowfully, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Riza, but as much trouble as this child could cause, I could never put you through that, it would hurt me too much to see you go through that because of me. This whole thing is my fault." he sighed, moving to try to look into her eyes.

"How is this your fault? If I remember correctly I was the one who came to you for sex" she whispered.

"But I was the one who gave it to you" he pointed out

"Though without me you never would have been pressured to do so."

"And without me you never would have been pressured to come to my house in the first place, so it's my fault that we kissed that day."

Riza knew what day Roy was talking about. Every detail was as fresh in her mind as if it had happened yesterday.

**AN: There is more to come! Next up is a flashback which is coming soon, I just need an ending to it.**

**Please write a review, it could be something as simple as a "Great job!" or a "This sucks!" (if it's the second please explain why) every little bit helps me and boosts my low self esteem**


	2. The First Kiss

**Second Chapter is up! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story, and too all the people who said that the characters were acting OOC, thanks for your input but people act differently depending on the situation and also act differently outside of work. Also I know that Riza doesn't seem like the person who would get an abortion but it's hard to come up with an excuse for having a baby.**

**The First Kiss**

"But Lieutenant Ross, you don't understand" Roy heard Riza say from the women's locker room, "I love him, and it's not like I can tell him, first of all he's a complete playboy. Have you seen what he does to women? He goes out with them for a week then breaks their hearts, it's so disgusting. Second, there's the anti-fraternization law, so we can't even go out or be a couple. And last, and more importantly, I don't even know how he feels about me!"

"What are you talking about?" Ross asked in disbelief, "Have you seen the way he looks at you? Just tell R-" she paused, remembering Riza's request to not say his name out loud "Him!, how you feel." she said quietly, checking to see if anyone was around.

"How can I tell him? I can't just walk up to him and tell him that I've loved him since the day I met him, and the main reason I protect him is so that one day I might be able to marry him."

"Just tell him on your way out of work today, you have all next week off so maybe things will blow over while you're gone, if what you told me was correct, he'll have moved on by then," Lieutenant Ross suggested.

"I don't know, I think I'll do that" Riza said with a sigh of relief "On my way out I'll just say 'Roy, I love you' and leave."

Roy ran back to his office in a state of shock and started signing papers so it looked like he was actually doing work. When Riza walked in not too long after, Roy gave her a small smile.

"Oh god, does he know?" Riza thought silently to herself "No, he does that all the time."

"And what are you blushing over?" Havoc mocked.

"Oh, just the many ways I can turn you into a woman" She retorted, pointing her gun at Havoc's groin.

"Okay, I guess you can't take a joke" he said backing off, fearing for his life. Riza knew how to kill a man 35 ways with just a potato peeler.

When everyone left for lunch, only Roy and Riza were left, both were working quietly while eating the lunches they brought from home. Roy could have sworn that he heard a mouse squeak but it could have been his chair that had been annoying him for the past few hours. He got up to take his coat off, he was so nervous about what he had heard Riza say earlier that he was sweating.

The silence was driving him mad, he had to say something, anything!

"Riza I-"

"Sir, you know you have to call me Hawkeye" she said with a glare.

"Fine then, Hawkeye, I love you, any day that I don't see you is hell, and…someday" he gulped, "I hope to marry you" He was sweating bullets now, he tried to hide it by closing the blinds but it didn't help at all.

Riza was speechless and stammering "Sir, I don't know what to say…I think you're full of bullshit"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I just confessed my love for you and you're calling me a liar?!"

"With all due respect sir," she snapped, putting an emphasis on the sir "how many women have you told that lame line to? We both know that you only said that because you want to get laid tonight."

"Do you really think I'm that heartless?" He said, trying to hold back his tears as he continued. "Do you really think I would do that to you?"

"Yes I do sir, I've seen some of the women that you go out with, you've never stayed with any of them for more than a week, you just get what you want and dump them, I'm sorry but I don't want to end up with a broken heart."

"You don't know anything about me, I'm not the one who dumps them, they're the ones who dump me, and…"

"And what?" Riza said barked at the Colonel with a fierceness he had never heard Riza use before, "You use them and ignore them until they get the guts to dump your ass, I'm sorry but I told myself I would never fall for your lame ass tricks, now get out of my sights!"

The moment Riza had said those words she knew she had made a huge mistake. She had never seen the Colonel cry before, and the second she had said those words tears started pouring down his face.

"Roy, please, I didn't mean it"

"No!" He shot back "I know how you really feel about me now, I'll just ask to be transferred to the north, you'll never see me again" He yelled, slamming the door behind him.

"Roy! No! Please stop, please, don't make me cry, not again" She sobbed, trying to wipe tears from her eyes. "Come back, I don't know what came over me, I…I love you"

Roy was already half way down the hall, he didn't hear what she said only the loud chatter from the mess hall. But he did hear a door slam against a wall and turned around in time to see a figure thrown against him. He didn't have time to run or dodge it, all that he had time for was to yell "Oh fu-" before he was pinned up against a wall.

He felt something soft on his lips, he opened his eyes and saw Riza's face pressed against his. Roy almost peed himself, one second Riza couldn't stand the sight of him, the next, he was pushed against a wall and being kissed by her. After a minute or so he felt her lips being lifted.

"Roy Mustang?" Riza asked in the cutest voice she could muster at that moment.

"Yes Hawkeye?"

"I love you!"

Roy was speechless, Riza acted stern in the office but he never knew that she could be like this "I love you too" he replied.

"Good" She said with a smile "I don't think I could stand another minute without you"

"Um…Riza, you're still crying"

"Well maybe if someone wasn't fucking around with my emotions…" she snapped with a glare.

**Please review my story, it could be as simple as a "I love this" a "Good job!" or a "This sucks" but if it's the last one please explain why, this story is running only on everyone's reactions and free time. I have not started the next chapter but I have an outline.**


	3. A Brand New Day

**It's been four long months, but I'm glad to say that the third chapter is finally up! And there is much rejoicing. There is no excuse for my absence but I will tell you why I wasn't around, school has been piling up and I was involved in the school play. Updates will be more frequent now that school is over and I have rough drafts of many future chapters.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, I am just writing a fanfic about it**

"Good morning Fuhrer Mustang." spoke a soft sweet voice.

"Five more minutes" he groaned in response, turning over onto his stomach to avoid the sunlight

.

"Okay, I'll just wake you up after I get dressed" The voice, belonging to Riza sighed jokingly.

Roy bolted up and was greeted with his girlfriend wrapped in one of his plain white towels that he had "liberated" from "the evil clutches" of a nearby hotel. He closed his eyes for just a second but saw Riza slowly taking off the towel. Her skin was the perfect shade, not to tan, not to bright and her hair, still wet from the shower, stuck to her shoulders.

"Da da da da da" he sang, imitating a strip tease tune.

"Roy…" she trailed off, warning him with a glare. "Get up and take a shower, you've got a big day today. You have to get measured for your tuxedo, then oversee the decorations for tomorrow's party, not to mention the mountain of paperwork."She counted off on her fingers.

"Work, work, work, don't you ever lie down and relax?" Roy joked after he stopped oogling Riza's naked form.

"Yes I do, but the last time I relaxed around you I ended up with this parasite that makes me nauseous every few hours, and eventually we'll have to name said parasite, feed it, clothe it, and set up meetings where it plays with other parasites. Now can you see why I don't want to relax?!" she practically screamed with the fury of a thousand tigers.

Roy tried to stifle a laugh.

"What?" Riza shot with a harsh glare.

"You're cute when you're mad" Roy whispered between small bursts of laughter.

He looked up just in time to see Cookie, a stray cat he had picked up when he was just a child, being hurled at his head. He fell off the bed in a state of shock. Once the terror had subsided, Roy was on the floor laughing.

"Don't throw the kitty!" he laughed between ragged gasps for air.

"Just get ready for work, butt munch." Riza snapped, throwing Roy's clothes that were in their closet, on to the bed.

"Riza?" Roy asked in the cutest voice that he could muster after Riza picked him up in her car to keep other people from getting suspicious. "Are you still mad at me?"

He was answered by an incoherent grumble.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he kissed her on the cheek "It was completely wrong for me to make a joke about you in your…condition."

"You're damn right!" she snapped at him, angrily slamming on the breaks at a red light. "You're lucky the cat was the closest 'weapon' and not my gun!"

A horn honked and someone yelled "The light's green asshole!"

"Shove it!" Riza screamed out the window.

They drove silently to headquarters with the loudest noise being the light pant from Black Hayate in the back seat.

The morning dragged by slowly as the two decorators for the induction ceremony, Jason and Gregory, bickered over the color of the table cloths and Roy attacked his pile of paperwork that dwarfed Mt. Everest.

Riza tapped him on the shoulder, "They would make a great couple" she joked softly, gesturing towards Fuery and Breda.

"I don't think so" Roy replied, trying to keep a straight face. "You see how they fight. Now multiply that by ten and that's what they'd be like as a couple."

"They're actually very sweet to each other and Breda really cares about Fuery." Riza said cutely winking at Roy.

"Do you sit down and have drinks with them everyday or something?" Roy asked, both curious and taken back.

"Not everyday, just from time to time when I've had a hard day at work."

Roy was about to say something when a soldier that Roy didn't recognize and Riza obviously hated, burst into the banquet hall.

"Fuhrer Mustang Sir!" he yelled from the other side of the room. He ran over and saluted to his superior officers. "The emperor and empires of Xing are here to speak to you, they are waiting in your office"

"Thank you Sergeant Wilcock. We'll be there soon" Riza said with an edge in her voice.

"I'm sorry ma'am I've been told to-"

"I think we can find our way there" she snapped at him. "You're dismissed."

On the way to Roy's office, Riza suddenly spoke up, "He's the reason you have the eye patch, he's also the reason you have those night terrors."

"Who? That guy back there? How is he responsible?"

"Sergeant Cockface back there was the man that told Archer where you were when you were attacking King Bradley. And in Ishbal, it was his job to clear the buildings before you went in, but he thought it'd be 'fun' to see how you would react against a child pointing a gun to your face. He had a clear shot too!" Tears were welling up in her eyes and she had to stop walking to wipe them away and regain her composure.

She sighed. "Something about him just makes me worried."

"Would you like me to watch him?" Roy asked, concerned. Very few things make Riza worry, and her suspicions were always right.

"Yes, I'd like that very much" she whispered, putting and emphasis on the very.

"Alright, I'll be sure to do that" Roy whispered back, writing Sergeant Wilcock's name on his hand.

"Roy!" She hissed. "Wipe that off! We're meeting the rulers of Xing for goodness sake!"

"It's okay" he sighed calmly, slowly growing more irritated by the collar of his jacket. "I have a history with these people."

Riza gave him a puzzled look but kept walking forward. "Here we are" she sighed. "Would you like me to join you or would you rather have someone a little less," she paused, "pregnant, to protect you?"

"You, please" he almost whimpered.

Roy slowly opened the antique doors to his office. "Hello Mom, Dad."

**Once again I would like to apologize for the 4 month absence. But I would like some feedback it could be as nice as "This is really good!" or mean as "You suck, stop writing!" if it's the second one please explain. If there was something you liked the most please say something about it so I can include that in other stories. **


End file.
